


Johanna and the Embarrassing Itch

by Genderswap Bands (orphan_account)



Series: Embarrassing Drabbles [1]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Embarrassing Itch, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, psoriasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Genderswap%20Bands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Note: this is just a joke drabble. Calm down. I, in fact suffer from Psoriasis.*</p><p>Johanna has psoriasis and Samantha has the embarrassing itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johanna and the Embarrassing Itch

Samantha sat in the office, she was nervous and shaking. It wasn't every day that she got like this; only when _it _came around. It was _the embarrassing itch. _Unfortunately, it was down in her box, and she couldn't scratch. Especially since she was in public, and she was too afraid to ask if she could go to the bathroom. "Samantha, you need to ask!" She said out loud as she bounced around in her chair. But it was too late, because out came her enemy: Johanna Balz. And she had red blotches all over her arms. It didn't look exactly like a rash, but it looked painful and nasty. "Sir! M-May I use the bathroom?" Samantha said as she nearly fell out of her chair. "Of course, just walk walking Johanna, she's going to the bathroom, too." the principal stated as he walked back into his office. "Ugh, come on, Johanna." Samantha sighed before the two girls walked out of the office. "Why do you hate me, Samantha?" Johanna asked, and Samantha sighed. The truth was she didn't hate her, she actually _loved _her. But of course she wasn't going to admit that. Hell no. "I don't hate you, you just annoy me." Samantha lied, Johanna looked at her with a confused expression on her face; how was she annoying? They hardly talk. "How? How the hell do I annoy you?" Johanna asked, and that's when Samantha forgot all about the embarrassing itch. That's because she was too busy with pushing Johanna against the wall. Pinning her as she forcibly kissed her, Johanna thought she was on drugs. But soon started to kiss her back. It was perfect, and she wanted more. "After school. My place or yours?" Samantha asked, and Johanna had to think. "Yours."______


End file.
